I'll Be Your Lovely Support
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kokomi isn't feeling confident in herself, so Chloe steps in to help get her confidence back.


**I'll Be Your Lovely Support**

**Pairing: Kokomi x Chloe**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girlfriend Beta or any of its characters**

It's only a week before the performance and Kokomi Shiina is extremely nervous. It's a very big performance and everyone is counting on her. If she does well enough, she'll be able to win first place. And thinking about it makes her even more nervous. Despite all that, the gymnast continued to train as hard as she can, plus some help from her teammates. It has made her feel a bit better, but is still pretty nervous about this upcoming event. She's afraid she'll never make it to first place considering there are other gymnasts that are slightly better than her.

"Haaah…" Kokomi lets out a soft sigh as she sits on the bench to get a drink of water. "This is impossible. How am I ever going to match against those other competitors?"

"Non, non! Don't talk like that!" a familiar voice calls throughout the room, making the soft-spoken brunette jump.

"Ah! Wh-who's there!?"

"Come on! Don't just sit there! I wanted to see more of the action~!" The figure reveals herself to be Chloe Lumiere, her French girlfriend. She is wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, blue short skirt with black thigh high stockings and on her head is a dark blue hat. A very fitting image of a French girl. She is also holding a small camera and a camera case is strapped around her shoulder.

"Ch-Chloe-san?" Kokomi says. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come and watch~" the blonde replies, holding up her camera. "And you stopped right when I was trying to get my camera ready."

"I'm sorry," the soft-spoken brunette says with a sheepish face. "I wanted to take a break and then go back to training myself."

Chloe eyes her girlfriend for a bit and then puts the camera inside her case. "Kokomi-san…are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" Kokomi tilts her head in confusion.

"You've been acting kind of strange for the past few days," the blonde explains. "It feels like you're a little nervous."

"I am. Actually, very, very nervous. The big event is coming in a week and I heard that there are competitors that are slightly better than me. I don't know if I can win against them-OW, OW, OWWWW!"

Chloe frowns as she pinches her girlfriend's cheek. "You're never going to win with THAT attitude. Come on, Kokomi-san. Where's that cheerful spirit? You told me once before that you're never giving up because you love doing gymnastics. And now you're giving in just because of some competition?" She hesitates for a moment before an idea pops in her head. She snaps at the idea and jumps right off the bench, takes a few steps forward and turns around with her hands behind her back. Her skirt flutters as well as her hair while turning toward her girlfriend. "Well then, do you mind if you watch what I can do~?"

"Wait…can YOU even do gymnastics?" Kokomi questions.

"A little, but I AM pretty athletic," Chloe replies. "Just sit and watch. Maybe you'll learn something." She puts down her camera on the bench, takes off her brown ankle boots and proceeds to step forward toward the large mat.

She grabs a very long ribbon on a stick and starts to dance. Twirling it around, she starts to spin around once, then lifts up one leg while spreading her arms wide. She then takes a few big steps forward and then spins around once again. Her posture and poses are spot on, probably even more than Kokomi expected. A few more twists and turns and Chloe keeps on dancing like a real gymnast would do. Kokomi is amazed by how her girlfriend is able to pull it off. It just makes her want to join her. And so she does.

She sprints next to her and grabs her own ribbon to join in the dancing. Chloe smiles happily and nods.

"_Oui~!_ There you go! That's the spirit, Kokomi-san~!" she says.

The two dance together beautifully. Twists and turns and a few jumps here and there, all in sync with one another. Kokomi has never felt…so confident. Dancing along with her girlfriend has given her courage to give it all she's got. There is no need to worry about the other people. She'll do the best she can. That's all that matters.

When the two are finished dancing, they turn toward each other and smile.

"Well~?" Chloe says with a head tilted and a smile. "Feeling better~?"

"I feel…great!" Kokomi replies with a nod. "I have never felt this way before. Dancing with you made me realize that nothing else matters except for my own performance. I need to give it all I have to please the crowd."

"_Oui~!_ It doesn't matter who is better," Chloe says with a finger held up. "What matters is what you can do on your own. And if all else fails, I'll be there to support you. I'm your girlfriend after all."

Kokomi smiles a gentle smile. "Yes…I'm sure you'll be a lovely support, Chloe-san."

Chloe nods as well and then exhales in exhaustion. "Haaaaah…all this dancing has made me tired…!" She drops the ribbon and falls on her bottom on the matt.

"Ehehe! Guess your stamina isn't very good~" Kokomi teases.

"Sh-shut up!" the French girl pouts adorably. "I only wanted to dance for fun."

It may just be Kokomi, but Chloe sitting like this is so adorable that she can't help but hug her. She positions herself in front of the blonde, and wraps her legs around her waist while wrapping her arms around her neck, wearing a gentle smile on her face.

"K-Kokomi-san…?" Chloe breathes.

"I want to thank you for helping me gain my confidence," the brunette whispers. "You're the best girlfriend I could ever have."

The French girl smiles back and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's back to pull her close. "I'm sure you can win this performance, Kokomi-san. I will support you till the very end. I am fully confident that you can do this. I believe in you~"

"Chloe-san…~"

"Kokomi-san…~"

After gazing into each other's eyes for at least a few more seconds before leaning in and sharing a passionate, heartwarming kiss. They feel each other's soft, moist lips as Kokomi dominates Chloe's tongue, followed by soft moans coming from both of them. It's just so right and so beautiful that they cannot help but lose themselves to the kiss. They pull away a bit to catch their breath and then dive in for more.

Once a few minutes have passed, they pull away to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes again. However, just before they can do it again, they hear some clicking from a distance. The sound is loud enough to echo throughout the room and both of the girls jump at this.

"D-did you turn your camera on!?" Kokomi questions.

"No, I have it in my case! It's completely off!" Chloe replies, waving her hands back and forth.

"Th-then, who…" Kokomi now realizes the very person who does those things.

"Ehehehe! Another yuri kiss to add to my collection~!" Erena Mochizuki declares as she raises her camera while her own girlfriend tries to tug her by the arm.

"Erena-san…" Fumio says. "Please, let's go."

"I want more! I want more~!" Erena says as she starts to walk toward the couple, despite Fumio failing miserably to pull her away. "Hey, don't just sit there! Come on, do it again~!"

Kokomi feels like crawling in a hole right now. "M-M-M-Mochizuki-sempaaaiiiii! Why are you here!? It's totally embarrassing!"

The photographer ignores the gymnasts pleas and holds out her camera. "Come on, come on, come on! You two have to kiss in that position again! I have never captured anything like it! Kokomi-chan! Chloe-chan! Kiss for me please~!"

The brunette pulls away from Chloe and sits on her knees with her calves to the side. She buries her head in her hands as she whines adorably. Chloe feels like fainting right now because they got caught. It's going to be a long night until they finally give in and give what Erena wants.

**A/N: Well, Mikey. Hehe! Kept you waiting, huh? Ahaha…man that quote is good~! XD **

**A-anyways. Here's what you wanted. I hope this meets your approval, plus some things I added on my own to make things more interesting. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
